rpgoutcryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulis Hierymus
Biography Hadn't it been for that one day, at that time, perhaps everything would've ended differently. It didn't. Korriban had been in short supply of new students for the Ziost Temple of late, they came to set an example. Ulis had been too young to remember. The years had passed, he had survived the initial tests when he was deemed ready for them. The next few years of his life would be drenched into reckless and continuous training. But the years passed further and further. He grew lonely, waiting for a master. He became feelingless to other people's taunts. Xet came, an adventure of short teachings. Not too long after, he found himself on Taris, together with Xet. He saw a few squads of Star Forge Droids, seemingly motionless, on the streets. He'd heard about droid activity, but this was...different, as if a darkness radiated from them. He followed his master, right into the Jedi Temple. He only imagined that Xet sought to be safe from the droids. But not long after, he found out the truth. The Sith Order was using droids to spearhead it's attacks on Jedi, or at least, it was planning to. Xet sent the droids after two Jedi Masters. Sixty droids went down in what seemed an instant, whereas the Jedi only had scorchmarks on their robes. He had calculated his chances and wisely kept from the battle that ensued between one of the Jedi and Xet, where Xet lost both his arms. After they'd left the planet, Xet was so angry...more than Ulis had ever seen from anyone, but he wasn't afraid, he was angry himself...at Xet. He had been so reckless to engage a fight with the Jedi. Xet divulged that he was the son of none other than Lord Apocalypse, Lucifer Antar. Somehow, it didn't shock Ulis, only surprised him. The strength of Xet's blood had always been obvious, but knowing the source... Weeks Passed Ulis found himself in Xet's old hideout near the Ziost Temple. His master had been killed, even with the frailty of their young relationship, he could feel it. He was ransacking the place in a structurized manner, having noticed that he was being watched by someone. When Samantha Bliss finally spoke, he continiued his ransacking, just talking. They would soon come under the agreement to KILL Lucifer Antar. He'd killed people dear to both of them, righteous vengeance. What Samantha didn't know, that the one book he'd found in a still locked casket in the hiding place, contained Hypnosis techniques, an old, forgotten, but just as powerful technique if combined with your own Forcepowers. The book came from before the time of Holocrons. His training was quick and volatile, he had an affinity to using Force Drain, and was able to sustain a straightforward stream from any victim he was looking at for a much longer time than other Apprentices. The plan didn't hold, the careful preperations went in vain as secretly, Xay'lia had betrayed one of her closest friends, Samantha, to the Lord. Not knowing the greater details, or whom was further involved. Not long after, Samantha was called out, surrounded by Sith. And was eventually forced to fight Sazoo. Ulis muttered his codeword to himself. He had induced a self-hypnosis before to forget the plan and shape a new reality for himself. He attacked Samantha, feeling betrayed, being different. He was called back by Apocalypse, he'd get his turn...but he didn't. Sazoo killed Samantha...or did he? The lone Apprentice After her death, everything happened fast. He found his first ever test subject...the insane Shandrece Artavius. The adventure would be shrouded in mysteries for everyone but Ulis, who had witnessed everything with a sane mind. It ended up in a success, Shandrece had awoken from her insanity slumber. But with the success came a price...his still basic skills of Hypnosis couldn't give Ulis exclusion from the avalanche of memories that was unleashed within Shandrece. He lived her life...knew what she knew...all up to the point where Samantha had been eaten alive...but there was something wrong...Samantha hadn't been eaten, her body had disappeared, but surely even Apocalypse wouldn't let something like that be done by one of his minions? What followed were weeks of mental adaptation to the second life that was within him, he indulged himself in further self-hypnosis, giving him the ability to control his memory. A positive side-effect was, that his mind could now store information in a better way, giving him the upper edge in learning new techniques. By this time, his eyes had begun turning dark violet, from the dark brown they once had. This was also written inside the book he had found. The hypnotizer would undergo physical side-effects when he used his powers too frequently. Eventually, his voice would've always been entrancing, but he had stopped way ahead of this point. His eyes now emitted an entrancing look to anyone who looked him in the eyes. After he had recovered from his mental injuries, he had taken up his radical training schedule again. He was just on his small break when Lord Apocalypse, without his armor, started a grand brawl in the dojo. He couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. He came out second in under Lucifer, he was sure. But he had given Lucifer quite a few kicks and punches during the fight itself, more than anyone. This fight continiued outside, way after the initial brawl had stopped. Apocalypse had taken on his armor again, and attacked Ulis in a lightsaber duel. After the initial strike that Apocalypse managed to make, Ulis had adapted and eventually pushed the Sith Lord out of the fight. After this, he was told to fight the rancor. He made a spectacle out of it. Both letting himself be beaten and grabbed by the rancor several times. He was calling on his reserves, a last power burst sent Ulis through the rancor's defense, and he carved out the beast's heart. He was promoted to Sith Knight that day. He uttered the words: "My life, for your's, Mi'Lord". He had forgotten everything of his earlier to-be betrayal. The First Mission That same day, he was sent to the Jedi Enclave to 'distract' the Jedi while Rain was finishing some feud he had with some Jedi whore. He had stayed safely of out the slashes of the dragon and the Bothan Jedi Knights. He sent Sokka the betrayer and the Bothan running, the dragon had disappeared together with Rain, unnoticed. Vacus Scentar and he took their leave of the Enclave, heading to Hoth. They found the dragon and the Jedi whore there, together with a Sith, staging to be a padawan. Early in the fight, after Vacus and he had chased the dragon off, he took out the fake Jedi with a blow to the head, and attacked Ki'era, but was halted by Fathes, saying it was Rain's fight. Rain was humiliated, three of his limbs severed, Ulis tried to taunt the Jedi into killing him, but she fled. "Remember this day, Jedi!", were the last words echoing to her as she left. Later, Lady Deception commended both Ulis and Vacus on their actions at the Enclave. Later on Ziost, he had gone to sleep, but shook up, breathing heavily...His mind called to Shandrece: "You're alive!"